A thousand years
by Thewomanthatcount
Summary: Sherlock Holmes the dead man is coming back to London after 4 years and he need to see, that a lot things had changed. Now he needs the help of the only woman he ever trusted, but can Molly Hooper forgive him? The spider is still alive and spins his cobweb around Sherlock Holmes, to burn out his heart! I am not good in writing a summary. So please read and figure out by yoursel
1. The Beginning

It's my first Sherlolly FF! Just enjoy it~

**Pairing:** **Sherlock Holmes x Molly Hooper **/ slight John x Mary /** A HUGE BROMANCE **(John & Sherlock)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own all the characters of Sherlock Holmes! They all emerged from the pen of Arthur Conan Doyle, but that was clearly wasn't it?

**Beta: ****I NEED ONE! **(english isn't my native language!)

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

Her day was so long and so much things happened to her, she finally said what was in her mind, freely spoken it out, in front of the man she cared the most and even he didn't replied her, liked she wished, she felt satisfice with that.

Slowly she removed her things back into her bag, making herself ready to head back home, in her small and empty flat, where is only Toby waiting for her.

A small sigh left her mouth as she shouldered her big bag and turned off the lights. Totally in her mind, she didn't realize a man standing in the dark, waiting for her…

"You are wrong, you know", a deep voice spoken out of the blue and making the young woman jump into the door. Her heart was about to explode from the shock she got. She turned around and found Sherlock Holmes standing there, in the dark.

"You do count", the consulting detective started, while watching into nowhere. "You always counted and I always trusted you…"

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing there and this fact making her get afraid…afraid what happened to Sherlock.

"I am not okay!"

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

"Tell me what's wrong", she slowly said, while she looked straight back into his cold blue eyes. What she was seeing there wasn't the Sherlock Holmes she knows before.

The man looking also back into her eyes, knowing that he always can count on her, that Molly would do everything for him and at the first time, he got happy to know that fact…

"Molly … I think...I'm going to die...", his voice was trembling, like he held a punch of feelings back.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

The young lady didn't understand at all, what did he meant by 'die'? She admitting that she saw him being sad, but was that the real reason? Why he needs to die?

"W-what do you need?" Molly said simply and didn't take her eyes away from him.

"If I wasn't everything you think I am… …everything that I think I am… …would you still want to help me?" Still his voice was deep and a little trembling and it scared Molly's heart out, because she got the feeling to really lose him.

"What do you need?!" She didn't know how long she was able to fight against the tears, but her heart hurts so much, by his act, his words…

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

"You!" Was all what he said, as he ended up standing in front of her…

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_…._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**A/N:** Okay here we are with that prologe! Don't worry, it wouldn't be a song-fanfiction! I just want to explain why I named the story like the song of Christina Perri...I hope you get the hint! *smirking*  
Well the first chapter will be online after I finished the second one!  
So I hope you will like the story!

**Don't judge stories, before you didn't read them!**


	2. Coming home

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Tears falling down her face, while she stared out of the window. She was waiting, still waiting for him, even she already knew he never will come back to her, to his friends, he really was gone.

What was it for?

Their plan, they had…his great escape, the price she was taking for keep herself quiet?

What was it for?

Now he was really gone and nothing left expect of a punch full of beautiful lies.

Her eyes hurt and her heart still pounding hard against her chest, as she remembered about the day, Mycroft came into her flat, waiting for her home, to tell her the saddest news he got.

'He is dead Molly', he said back than and his face showed a expression Molly can't tell.

'No way! I-I help him, Mycroft!' she replied in hurry, because she was a fool at this time.

'No Molly, he died in a car accident. I knew about your plans, because Sherlock told me, but on this day he was about to travel to Germany…a…unfortunately he is dead Molly. I just came here, to tell you that…I am sorry!'

His words 4 years ago burned her heart out, she felt betrayed, alone and she missed him so much. The young woman still can remember about the day, were they both working on the plan and who happy he was, that he was able to save his friends and then…

Dead?

It was unbelievable back than…but now...4 years later, there was no doubt, no Sherlock Holmes anymore…even in the media it got quiet around him.

Molly put her pale face into her hands and cried as hard as she ever did, when she remembered him and his last smile, she saw.

"Thank you, Molly Hooper!", that sentences replayed in her head again and again, she couldn't forget about him.

"Face the true Molly Hooper…4 years, how long you will cry for him? How long?!" The voice of that brown-haired woman was still shaking, but she tried to get herself more courage, to goes straight forward.

She needs to finally let him go, tomorrow she will visit his grave for the last time!

.~.~.~.~.

It was so tiring for him, all the time he needed to hide himself and making so much new identities, that at least, he wasn't sure about his own anymore.

Who was he?

And who was he for his friends?

Was he still the great Sherlock Holmes, a good friend, although very obstinate? Or did the media leave a deep mark in the heart of his friends, unsure what he was to them?

In the end he lost everything, everything he started to like. From the beginning the consulting detective was sure about, that feelings were unneeded things, but what a blame, that he was still a human, and humans never can leave the world without feelings.

- Coming home, little brother? –

Sherlock looked on his mobile phone, sighing again, what a pitiful man he was, now after such a long time and after what happened, he needed to move back into his family-house.

Oh well, it wasn't like he dislike his family, his mother was a warm and kind-hearted person, but living in the near of his archenemy was like hell for him.

What else he should do? He had no place to go, no one knows him as alive, so it was all what's left. Slowly he moved on and put his phone back into his jacket.

The long coat, he always was wearing, his trademark, was left behind, also his curly black hair, the consulting detective need to changed it into a slight blond and his cold, blue straight eyes, were brown now.

He looks totally different from before and it was not only his appearance, also his inner changed a lot. Nothing would be like before…never return to be like in old days and after such a long time, being back in London makes him feel like an old man.

Sherlock Holmes was gone and now Noah Corner was alive!

.~.~.~.~.

The wind blew softly through her hair. It wasn't that long anymore, she cut it two years ago, now it was short, only falls lightly over her shoulders in dark brown. Molly felt like she needed a change quickly, but at least, did something change into her?

Maybe her feelings?

Her behavior?

Her mind?

Not at all, she sighed in knowing nothing will change at all and looked at the black stone in front of her.

Now here she was standing on the fake or truth grave of Sherlock Holmes.

...

~ "What nice look, little brother! How do you doing?"

"At usual, what about your third diet-plan, it didn't work well, I can see."

"Well, never mind, I am a busy man, Sherlock!"

"Me either!"

"I don't think so, how can a dead man be busy?!"

"A nice reply. Mycroft!"

"Thank as well, what would be your next name? Wallace Hooper and then Anderson Homestate?"

"Maybe!"

He got so frustrated by that meeting… ~

Tears came up and rolling downs her pale face. She didn't know how long she stood there, but at least she can't go away. She can't leave the man she adores the most. She won't leave him, wasn't she promise that to him on the day he walked away?

"Get c-clam Molly Hooper…Some…Someday you can meet him again", whispered the young lady and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. To read the name of the man she never won't to forget, hurt her heart so much, that she can hardly breathe.

It has to be, she thought and breathe slowly in and out. It have to be, because world change and times making people forget their pain. The brown haired woman just need to wait, till her heart feel no pain anymore…that was a good plan…for now!

...

~ "What do you plan, now? You know him still alive!"

"I need to find a lack in his moving, to bring him back where he belongs!"

"For sure that sounds like a fantastic way, but think of that: he as the key, to come in and out every door he wished!"

"Yes!"

"And you are still dead!"

"Yes!"

"Would you please stop yessing? I am begging you as your older brother-"

"Oh come on Mycroft, don't come up like an old man, have no other choice to pull out _this family-thing_!"

"_**This-family-thing**_ is much more important as you think Sherlock. We are in worry about you!"

"I am fine, thanks!"

"As stubborn as usual!"

"Maybe, but I have a plan to get near him again!"

"I hope for your own sake it will like you hope…" ~

After two hours, she was back at home again, lying on her sofa and playing with Toby's ears. The cat-man snored in her arms and looked to her deeply. Molly was so tired, so tired of 4 years, full of useless hopes and useless feelings, she really needed a man in her life.

But not now…maybe later….4 years later…maybe than!

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**A/N:** This chapter had maybe not so much words...but I only can repeat me...english isn't something I daily use..so please forgive my spellings and some other mistakes! .

I put my heartblood in this story..and every Sherlock-writer will be sure about the fact, that he is hardly to write...and I am sure I put something about me on him, but that is a destiny of a perfectionists *lol*

Well I got inspired of the refrain from the song _** ft. Skyler Grey - Coming home**_...when I wrote this chapter...I had that line always in my mind!

_Thanks to all the guys reading this fanfiction, to the ones writing reviews, to take it their favorites and follow my story...aaaand __**special thanks to my molly**__, who inspired me! 3_


	3. Stranger

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Her days became different since she tried her best to let the consulting detective out of her mind. It was like a stone was fallen from her heart and since years, it was the first nights she slept well...kinda.  
Her eyes were swollen, because of the short night she got, like always and her head hurt a lot, of the wine she drank in so many glasses, like always.  
Okay it was quiet a lie!  
In her life nothing was great and nothing got better as it was before. There was still that odd feeling inside her...she still can't believe that her adorable curly-haired man is dead!  
No way...he must come in, exactly through her door and telling her, that her life is a big mess, because these and that facts...  
Molly's eyes went to the door, but there was no detective at all, there was only Toby standing, meowing because he want his breakfast and don't want to miss it again!  
"Do you know where he is going, Toby dear?", she asked the cat-man and stroked his fluffy coat. Toby just stared to staring into her face, trying to read what she tried to tell him and at least he just answered: "Meow?!" The young woman nodded, while she smiled her saddest smile. "You are right! Where ever he is, he never will be where I am be...he never was where I was!"

The truth hurt people and that's why they tell us beautiful lies, lies we can accept and lies, which making us feel good and at least, we didn't expect the truth anymore, because the lie is so much better to handle.  
The pathology-girl rubbed her eyes, before she's gone back to her work.  
It was the third dead body in one week and nothing was strange about it, not murder, not a crime, nothing...it was always the same, boring work.  
Dead body coming in, Molly read the dead acts and then she started to analyze the dead-reason.  
Sometimes she found herself, trying the Sherlock-Holmes-method, but it always ended with stupid thought about her/his family, her/his life, but at least she was good in getting some dead-information, about the reason and the why!  
"Gosh...not even an interesting case...nothing interesting", shouted the young woman and throw away the acts, she was reading. Her head sank into her hands and she sighed deeply like an old granny.  
"Molly Hooper~", said a deep voice out of the blue and the young lady got a shock.  
For a second her gaze wandered to the direction where the great Sherlock Holmes stood 4 years ago, but there was no one and as she turned her head again, she saw the owner of that deep voice. "It's a pathology-room not a concert hall!", an old man said and moving in slowly, behind his back a other person entered the room.

"I'm deeply sorry...", the brown-haired said, while her voice told everyone: 'lie'.

"You changed a lot, since that unreadable man is gone...and I dunno if you changed to a good point!"

Why is everyone mention him, couldn't they leave her alone with her pain, without making it more worst?

"Thanks!" Molly's gaze wandered to the man, who still stood behind her mentor. "Who do you bring, in the hall of death?!", the young lady asked and checked the man painstakingly.

"That?!...Oh that-" For a short moment it was like the old man had forget about the young man behind him, resulted by the anger he had about his pathology-girl.

"That is Noah Corner; he is the new co-worker of yours, my dear, just go friendly with him!"

Molly sighed like a snake and tired her best to fix her smile. She never accepted a co-worker after Sherlock left. Well for sure he wasn't her co-worker, but something close to it.  
"Noah Corner, well...welcome in my hall of death!" Molly kidded and reached her hand out, but in a wink of an eye, that Noah Corner hugged her tightly. In the moment of confusion she let it happened and just tried to get behind this strange act. The mentor laughed out freely, by Molly's puzzled face and shook his head. "Isn't it a nice feeling to meet family", he just said and laid a hand on Noah's shoulder. Family, thought the young lady, still paralyzed by that hugging-attack of an totally-strange-person! Noah didn't seems to was about to let her go and so it was Molly who fight herself free. "W-what...I never...", she started, still puzzled and her cheeks becoming red of her mood change.  
She hated jokes; especially such stupid jokes and she hates that people can't leave her alone, suffering in her endless pain, about losing her love!  
"Oh come on Molls it's me...your Noah! Okay it's long time ago, because I lived by my lovely granny in America, but I'm still your Noah, your brother in law!" Noah's face showed an expression, Molly can't figure out what it meant. She never ever had a brother in law, but it seems that she is the only one thinking that in this room. "W-what", stared Molly again. She tried to become the word in this room, but her mentor and even her 'brother in law', seemed to be not interested in her talking.

"Well Noah, just go warm with Miss Hooper, she change into a little snake, after her crush left this world!"

"W-what?!"

"For sure...I know Molls she get over dramatic sometimes, so I can handle it! Don't worry Mr. Barrymore", explained the blonde-haired and smiled cheeky in Molly's direction.

"Wh-"

"And please don't be hesitated to ask me for something, since you are her bother, you belongs to family!"

"Family, which family! I only have To-"

"Ahh it's so nice to see the family being back together, well a nice day to you two and Miss Hooper?!"

Molly's sharped eyes winked to her mentor, she was highly in anger.  
"Yes~", she hissed like a snake.

"I wait for your report till 6 p.m.! Have a nice day!" With that word Mr. Barrymore left the room and let a confused Molly left.

"Okay...I dunno who you-"

"At first I need that microscope, please bring me your last report you got in there and then can you please bring me coffee Molly?!", he said with a race tempo and the young lady could swear that his voice lost all his friendly sins he had before. She only stood beside the table and watched the young man, her new co-worker and her 'brother-in-law' worked on HER microscope.  
"Okay...I want to ask you something!"  
"For sure, but please make it short!" He didn't give her a look.  
"What do you want here, my 'brother-in-law?!"  
Now the young man looked up and stared deep in her red face.  
"Good that you're asking, I need to move into your apartment!"  
His cheeky smile cut all the ropes of she had to be a good lady!  
Her hand get up and she slapped that stranger, okay it was more a punch as a slapping, but she didn't care, she just ran out of the labor.

As she entered the labor-room slowly, her eyes wandered around like a cat. She didn't want to meet that stranger again, he was really too much for her!  
But to her luck that Noah wasn't there and so she was right, it was all a joke, a very bad joke.  
"I will kill Barrymore, for sure!", she mumbled to herself and started to begin to write the act, she couldn't leave yesterday on the desk of her mentor.  
"Then you will get arrested, because of murder and it will not really a good murder, even the police would get you. You are unable to make a crime Molly, too overdramatic and too emotional, all not good things, for murder, that's why the most murderer get caught", said a deep, manly voice and the young lady jumped up from her chair.  
"You?!", she said with a shaking voice and tried to get her courage back.  
"Unfortunately yesterday wasn't like I planned, I didn't included, that you can't get a simple hint, that wasn't really clever of me!", Noah said with a clam voice and walked to the microscope to sit down and started his work.  
Molly stood there in confusion AGAIN, with that big puzzled face, she showed yesterday.  
Who was he?  
"Okay let's start again! We haven't much time. The last corpse you got in get murdered, I'm sure to hundred percent, that it was poison! But what could it be? I didn't find a clue!", mumbled the strange man, while looking into the microscope, ignoring Molly Hooper totally.  
"It's not murder! I checked it for around three times. There was no poison found, so if it will be poison it has to be invisible and further who are you to-"  
The young man raced his head in suppression and went his straight eyes to the pathology-girl.

"Repeat!"

"W-what?!"

"Repeat your last words!"

"I said who you are to come in-"

"No!" He waved his hand like he wanted to shoo of a fly.

"Before that, just repeat it, before that!"

"I said this poison have to be invisible!"

Silence-

His hard face stood still, even his big eyes didn't move, till he jumped off his chair and clapped in his hand.  
"Oh Molly Hooper, you are not stupid at all! It's brilliant...why it's so damn brilliant? Oh yes, because the murderer used polonium! What a case, it seems to get quite interesting! I can't wait to get the second corpse!" A big smile was on the face of the stranger and his eyes sparkled, because of the fire of euphoria.  
Molly's heart stood still as she saw that 'stranger' like that...that couldn't be!  
"Second corpse", she asked out of her mind.  
The young man nodded happily.  
"For sure there will be a second corpse; the murder is much more brilliant as you! But I got the hint."  
"Sherlock?!" Her voice was about to break down, unbelievable he couldn't come back…he was dead...Mycroft told her and she couldn't find a lie back there.  
"Not now Molly, we need to find a mistake. Just bring me coffee and then your autopsy report, thanks!"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**_There was no doubt Sherlock Holmes was back and here they are with a new game staring!_**

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

A/N: Oh well it took so long, I am so damn sorry for it, but to write Sherlock Holmes it's very difficult, but the real reason is, that I got busy with my Teeange-Cosplay of Sherlock Holmes =D

So I hope you can forgive me...and you like that story!

Did you got the hint behind the chapter-name? It's_ stranger - secondhand serenade_, please try to listen to that song, while you read it..I am sure, you will get my hint! ;)

**At the end, I want to thanks all the guys who read this FF and who put it on their reading-list and favo-list..I am so blessed by that! Thank you so much~**

_**EDIT: I am totally sorry for all my spelling mistakes and my grammer...,'''  
**_


End file.
